El Lado Oscuro
by electrico10
Summary: Lo ignoraron y maltrataron por años, solo por ser diferente, o eso es lo que él les hizo creer, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de la verdad, ya era muy tarde


El Lado Oscuro

Nadie sabe como y por que sucedio. En este mundo, la mayor población mundial posee un poder especial desde su nacimiento, que transformó lo irreal, haciendolo real. Sin embargo, este poder trajo consecuencias tanto positivas, como negativas. Hay quienes usan este poder para hacer cosas buenas, mientras que otros la usan para hacer cosas malas. Para muchos, un mundo en el que todos tengan poderes puede ser fantástico, pero en realidad, hay mucho mas allá que solo poderes. Hay una pequeña población que no posee estos poderes, convirtiendolos en una minoria que está sufriendo una fuerte discriminación. Lamentablemente, este mundo fantástico se convirtió en un mundo arrogante y competitivo en el que los fuertes dominan a los debiles...No. El mundo siempre ha sido así, solo que ahora es mucho mas notorio.

En el estado de Michigan, en un pueblo llamado Royal Woods, en una casa en la que vive una familia numerosa, un niño albino de 4 años estaba saliendo felizmente de su casa para jugar.

-¡Siiiii! ¡Que gran día! ¡Mañana iré al doctor para saber que clase de poder es el que tengo! ¡¿Sera un poder como el de mamá?! ¡¿Sera como de papa?! ¡¿Sera como el de Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, o Linka?! ¡No importa como sea! ¡Seré un increible heroe como mamá y papá!-

Este niño, es Lincoln Loud. Proviene de una numerosa familia, el cual se compone de los heroes Rita y Lynn Loud. Rita con el poder de controlar el viento, y Lynn Loud, con el poder generar y controlar el fuego. Sus 5 hermanas mayores, Lori con el poder de generar electricidad, Leni con el poder de controlar hilos, Luna con el poder de eco sonico, Luan con el poder de telekinesis, Lynn jr con el poder de la superfuerza, la hermana gemela de Lincoln, Linka que puede generar energia, ademas de superfuerza. Tambien tiene una hermana menor de 1 año llamada Lucy. Este niño, por muy amable y de buen corazon que se vea, se convertirá en una de las mayores amenazas para la sociedad.

Lincoln seguia corriendo por la calle, hasta que de topó por accidente con un delincuente que estaba huyendo de unos matones a los que le debia dinero a su jefe. Ambos chocaron, y el delincuente se levanta y escapa, pero unas cuadras mas adelante, acaba siendo abatido sin saber el por que, ya que su poder era la regeneración.

Lincoln seguía caminando, recuperado del choque, hasta que se tropezó y cayo, golpeandose justo con una piedra puntiaguda, pero para su asombro, su herida se regenero.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.-un sujeto que vio a Lincoln regenerarse. Era uno de los matones que perseguia al delincuente.-Le quitaste el poder a ese tipo.-

-¿Qui...quien es usted?-

-Era uno de los matones que perseguía a aquel tipo con el que chocaste. Sabia que ese tipo se podia regenerar, pero cuando lo maté, quede impresionado. Vi un pequeño destello en tus manos cuando chocaste con ese tipo. No hay duda. Tienes un poder que te permite quitar poderes.-

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Este es mi poder?! ¡Siiiii! ¡Mama y papá quedaran impresionados...!-

-Espera un segundo, jovencito. ¿Por que harias eso? Decirles a tus padres sobre tus poderes.-

-Porque mamá y papá estaran felices...-

-¿Estaran felices porque tienes un poder? ¿Y que tal si no los tuvieras? ¿Crees que te amarian?-

-¡Claro que si lo harian! ¡Toda mi familia me quiere! ¡Y estan ansiosos por saber cual es mi poder...!-

-Tu lo has dicho. Te quieren...por tu poder. No porque de verdad te amen.-

-¡Se equivoca, señor!-

-Niño, pareces inteligente a tu corta edad. Dejame decirte la verdad del mundo. Este mundo solo es superficial. Aquellos que son "diferentes" son rechazados, marginados, tratados como escorias, y usados para que otros se sientan superiores. No importa que tan bueno seas, no importa cuanto ayudes a los demas, las personas solo te valorarán por lo que tienes y no por lo que haces. El amor no es mas que una palabra vacía y decorativa para hacerle creer a los demas que la vida es maravillosa. Si no me crees, por que no lo compruebas tu mismo, enano. Finge ser un "sin poder", y te daras cuenta de la verdad de esta sociedad.-se va.

-(¡Ese sujeto miente! ¡Mi familia de verdad me ama! ¡Con o sin poderes, me aman!).-

Mas tarde, Lincoln regresó a casa. Por alguna razón, las palabras del matón comenzaron a hacerle eco en la cabeza. Ya a la noche, es arropado por sus padres antes de ir a dormir.

-Buenas noches, campeón.-Lynn sr.

-Que tengas felices sueños, hijo.-Rita.

-Mamá, papá. ¿Ustedes me quiere?-

-¿Por que preguntas eso?-Rita.-Claro que te queremos.-

-Y tambien queremos mucho a tus hermanas.-Lynn sr.

-¿Me querrían aun si no tengo poderes?-

-No digas esas cosas, Lincoln.-Lynn sr con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes por esas cosas y duerme.-Rita con una sonrisa.

Y llegó el día del examen.

-¿Y cuales son los resultados, doctor?-Lynn sr.

-¿Que poderes posee mi hijo?-Rita.

-Lo siento, señor y señora Loud. Su hijo...no tiene poderes.-

Lincoln, durante el examen, se aseguró de no mostrar ningun signo de poder. Por alguna razón, las palabras del matón seguían haciéndole eco. Habia algo en él que hizo probar lo que le dijo el matón. Además, el doctor habia sido sobornado.

-Tu poder de influenciar en las mentes humanas fueron utiles, Louis.-el maton escuchando todo por un transmisor.-Ese mocoso tiene potencial. Es inteligente. Solo le falta una cucharada del caldo de la realidad. Y nosotros se la daremos.-

Y desde ese día, la vida de Lincoln cambió para siempre. Empezó a notar que el comportamiento de sus padres hacía él, cambiaron: dejaron de prestarle atención, de arroparlo en las noches y leerle un cuento, de saludarlo, de pasar un dia con él, mientras ellos parecían tener favoritismos mas por las hermanas Loud, quienes tambien comenzaron a cambiar de la misma forma, excepto Leni y Linka.

Pasado una semana de la notícia, Lincoln caminaba por las calles. Habia asumido que lo que le dijeron era verdad: parece que solo le importaban los poderes. Se encuentra con el matón.

-Oh, eres tú.-el matón

-Señor...creo que tenia razón. Mi familia dejó de interesarse en mi.-

-¿Que te dije? Pero eso es bueno, porque ahora que ya no les importas, podras hacer lo que siempre has querido sin que se den cuenta. Ven conmigo.-

Lincoln siguió al matón, hasta llegar a una bodega en la que se encontraba un sujeto atado.

-¿Quien es el?-

-Sabia que intentarias probar lo que te dije, asi que decidí hacer las cosas mas interesantes. Este sujeto tiene el poder de hacerse mas fuerte, a medida que se recupera de graves lesiones. Imagínate alguien como tu, con ese poder y con regeneración. Te haras mas y mas fuerte.-

-...-

-Adelante. Quitale sus poderes.-

-...¿Pero será lo correcto?-

-¿Y para que hacer lo correcto? Niño, creo que ya te lo dije una vez, no importa que tan bueno seas, nadie valorará tus buenas acciones. En este mundo, solo te valoran por lo que tienes, y si le eres util a alguien, y cuando dejas de tener aquello que los demas atrae, y dejas de serle util a alguien, te tirarán como si fueras basura.-

Lincoln lo duda, pero al final le quita sus poderes al sujeto atado.

-Bien hecho, mocoso. Tienes futuro para convertirte en un "jefe de negocios".-

-¿Por que hace esto, señor? Hay muchos niños con poderes mejores que el mio.-

-Porque tu me recuerdas a mi. Era un muchacho ingenuo que creia que el mundo era color de rosa, pero que pronto se dio cuenta de como era en realidad. No hay espacio para el amor, niño. En este mundo, si no eres fuerte, mueres, o quedas a merced de los fuertes. Por cierto, no te he dicho mi nombre. Soy Anthony, pero dime Tony.-

-Yo soy Lincoln. Lincoln Loud.-

-Lincoln...tienes mucho por que aprender, pero no te preocupes. Soy un matón de alto rango, asi que te puedo enseñar lo suficiente para que te conviertas en un hombre de negocios.-

La vida de Lincoln poco a poco comenzó a cambiar. Sus hermanas comenzaron a tratarlo mal, tachandolo de error, falla, que se avergüenzan de que sea su hermano, que ojala desaparezca, y también con agresiones físicas. Sus padres, en especial Lynn sr, comenzaron a tratarlo como la oveja negra de la familia, dandoles el mismo trato que las hermanas. Las ultimas en dejar de tratarlo bien, fueron Linka y Leni, quienes sucumbieron a la presión de sus propios hermanos y padres y la presión social. Lincoln tambien tuvo otras hermanas mas: Lucy tenia el poder de convertirse en sombra, las gemelas Lana con el poder de convertirse en animal y Lola con el poder de generar cristales de minerales, Lisa la superdotada y con el poder de transmutar la materia, y Lily la bebé. Hermanas menores que tambien adoptarian el comportamiento de sus padres y hermanas.

En la escuela, la situación era similar. Nunca tuvo amigos, ya que fue blanco de burlas, humillaciones, y golpizas. Peor aun, sus hermanas menores y gemela animaban a los demas a hacerle bullyng. En el fondo, Linka y Leni seguían queriendo a Lincoln, y les dolia tratarlo así, pero no querian ser unas rechazadas sociales, ni rechazadas por sus padres, hermanas, amigos y compañeros.

En cuanto a Lincoln, al principio, se sentía entristecido. Todo lo que habia creído, era falso: sus padres unos heroes hipócritas, sus hermanas superficiales y abusivas, los chicos que fueron sus primeros amigos, unos cobardes mentirosos. Pero tiempo después, a Lincoln dejo de importarle todo. Poco a poco empezó a olvidarse del amor. Su corazón se llenaba de odio, rencor y maldad. Tony comenzó a enseñarle a usar armas, a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, a actuar por lógica e instinto cuando cierta situación lo amerita. Se estaba olvidando tambien de las emociones, la empatia, el valor de la vida. Su primera victima fue un hombre que le debia dinero a la mafia.

Lincoln fue integrado a la misma mafia que Tony, a los 10 años.

-Asi que tu eres Lincoln. He oído y visto mucho sobre ti. Te agradezco por las cosas que has hecho por nosotros. Como recompensa, formaras parte de nuestra familia. Desde ahora, tus problemas seran nuestros problemas.-

Lincoln tenia una doble vida: de día, el "inútil, patético y escoria de la familia" Lincoln Loud. Pero de noche, se fugaba de casa, y se convertía en Lincoln "Ladron de Poder", dado a que comenzó a robar poderes de miembros rivales, de los deudores, o de cualquiera que lo mirara feo. Tambien tenía la habilidad de darle esos poderes robados a otras personas. Entre los poderes que Lincoln robó, estaban: uno que controla la sangre, otro que lo convierte en niebla, otro que lo hace crecer de tamaño, otro que le otorgó fuerza sobrehumana, otro de teletransportacion, entre otros. Su apodo cambió a los 12 años, llamandose Lincoln "Despiadado", debido a que era el mafioso mas frio y sanguinario a la hora de matar. En lugar de torturar y matar a sus victimas, mataba inmediatamente sin remordimiento ni duda alguna.

Como era hijo de una pareja de heroes, Lincoln también se convirtió en un topo. Al ser la oveja negra olvidada, para él se le hizo fácil informar a la mafia y a otros villanos sobre los planes de Rita y Lynn sr. También se convirtió en el topo de los rivales de las hermanas Loud, a quienes les daba información de cualquier debilidad o hecho vergonzoso, a cambio de dinero o algun favor.

Como Lincoln tenia el poder de volverse fuerte a medida de que se recuperaba de heridas, todo el bullying y agresión que sufrió, lo hizo mas y mas fuerte, aunque tambien pareció que le provocó un pequeño lado masoquista.

A los 14 años, Tony murió en medio de un enfrentamiento contra unos héroes, siendo Lincoln quien tomó su lugar. Lincoln tambien se habia hecho inteligente y experto en los negocios. Sabia que le convenia y que no a la mafia. Lincoln tambien comenzó a formar un grupo de villanos que hacian el trabajo sucio por él. Algunos de ellos eran sin poderes, a quienes les daba un poder, a cambio de servicios. Y a los 16, se convirtió en el lider de la mafia, dado a que el anterior nunca tuvo hijos y se había encariñado con Lincoln, pese a la actitud fria de este. Instauro un nuevo sistema de negocios: La Legión de Villanos. Todos actúan por su cuenta, pero si unos heroes intentan arruinar el plan del villano, como un robo al banco, el villano ya no tenia que pelear solo. A cambio, Lincoln se quedaba con el 20% de las ganancias. Este modelo de negocios tambien provocó un aumento en los fracasos de los heroes en capturar villanos. Ya estaban conociendo a Lincoln como: Lincoln "Soberano de la Villania", aunque muchos pensaban que era un apodo demasiado grande para él.

A los 18 años, Lincoln ya habia hecho una enorme fortuna. La suficiente como para independizarse y vivir de lujos, alcohol y mujeres, pero aun no podia irse de la casa Loud. Aun faltaba realizar "el gran golpe".

Finalmente, estaba llegando el último día de preparatoria. Linka habia sido reconocida como una futura y poderosa heroina, he iba ser condecorada por algunos heroes mas poderosos de "La Liga de Heroes", en la graduación. Todos los Loud elogiaban a Linka.

-¡Mi hija finalmente ya será toda una heroina!-Rita.

-¡Estamos orgullosos de ti, hija!-Lynn sr.

-¡Literalmente serás la mejor heroína de nosotras!-Lori.

-¡Pero yo no me quedaré atrás!-Lynn.-¡Linka, esfuerzate! ¡Porque tambien yo me esforzare y sere la número 1!-

Y mas alagos le llegaban a Linka. Por otra parte, Lincoln baja al primer piso. Los Loud callaron al verlo, mirandolo con desprecio.

-Inutil, ya te vas graduar.-Lynn sr.-Espero que ya hayas encontrado un lugar donde quedarte, porque después de la graduación, ya no vivirás aquí.-

-Por fin se irá esa vergüenza.-Lola.

-Ya no soportaba vivir con él.-Lana.

-Espero que te vayas bien lejos, porque no quisiera volver a verte.-Luna.

-Al menos dile algo a Linka.-Rita.

-...Felicitaciones, Linka.-Lincoln fingiendo una sonrisa. Se va.

-¿En que estabamos?-Luan.-¡Ah sí! ¡Organizare la mejor fiesta para ti, Linka!-

Linka parecia estar felíz por fuera. Desde pequeña que fue elogiada por su poder. A medida que crecía, se hacia mas fuerte, y comenzó a superar a sus hermanas mayores, pero por dentro, guarda un fuerte sentimiento de culpa desde niña por nunca atreverse a defender a su hermano. Lo mismo pasaba con Leni, pero sobre todo, Linka. Algo que uno de sus mejores maestros le enseñó, es que el deber de un heroe es rescatar a las personas, pero no solo de algun desastre, o de algun villano, sino que también rescatar a las personas por dentro. Nunca hizo nada por su hermano. Pero ella queria cambiar las cosas. Soñaba con hacer un cambio en en la sociedad. Estaba esperando el día de la graduación para por fin hacer algo bueno por Lincoln: vivir juntos en un lugar tranquilo en donde no sean molestados, y cada vez que Lincoln esté en problemas, por fin pueda protegerlo como siempre debio haberlo hecho...Aunque ya era tarde para hacer esas cosas.

Comenzó la graduación. Se les entregaba un diploma a cada estudiante, y a la vez, se quedaba al frente por unos segundos para las fotografías, y si el estudiante queria, podia decir una palabras. Linka tenia planeado un discurso en donde expresaria su molestia ante la discriminación a los demas por ser diferentes y la doble cara de los heroes. Como era la última, ya que querian guardar lo mejor para el final, tenia que esperar a que les entregaran los diplomas a todos los graduados. Lincoln estaba antes que ella, pero cuando lo llamaron, solo le entregaron el diploma sin decirle nada y lo hicieron regresar a donde los demás estudiantes. Algunos comenzaron a molestarlo. Cuando llegó el turno de Linka, toda la gente aplaude fuertemente.

-Gracias, damas y caballeros. Yo...-

-Linka.-Lincoln.-Aunque yo ya pasé, ¿puedo decir unas palabras?-

-¿Que vas a decir, inutil?-Clyde.-¿Nos diras al lugar donde te irás de viaje?-

-¡No interrumpas a Linka, inútil!-Lori.

-¡Por favor!-Lincoln.

-Deja que el inútil hable para que se calle de una vez.-el director.

-Esta bien, Lincoln.-Linka moviendose.

Lincoln se dirige al podio. Era el comienzo del fin de su anonimato.

-Hola, damas y caballeros. Lamento interrumpir el discurso de Linka, pero...tengo que hacer una confesión.-

-¿Confesión?-Algunos chicos graduados.

-Quiero confesarles a todos que...siempre tuve poderes.-Lincoln y todos comienzan a murmurar.

-¿Pero de que está hablando ese inútil?-Lynn sr.

-Si no me creen, dejenme mostrasles algo...-Lincoln, y hace que la gente comience a retorcerse de dolor. Les estaba controlando la sangre a todos.-¡Ahora!-Lincoln abriendo muy abiertos los ojos. Ciertas personas entre el público rápidamente sacan armas, disparandoles a los heroes, matandolos.

-¡Lincoln!-Linka. Lincoln la ataca con una fuerte ráfaga de compulsión, mandandola a volar muchos metros.

Lincoln rápidamente saca muchos brazos y ataca a la familia Loud con manotazos. Estos iban a atacarlo, pero no pueden hacer nada.

-¡¿Que esta pasando?!-

-¡Nuestros poderes no se activan!-

-No se activan...porque se los quité.-Lincoln con un tono frio. Genera electricidad, fuego, y viento.

-¡Devuelvenos nuestros poderes!-Lynn.

-Dejame pensarlo...no.-

-¿Por que fingiste se un sin poder?-Rita.

-Para comprobar quienes eran ustedes en realidad. Al final, los heroes y los villanos no son tan diferentes como hacen parecer los heroes.-comienza a irse. Levanta las manos, haciendo que todo comience a elevarse a mucha altura: casas, vehiculos, edificios, calles, y gente. Al mismo tiempo, revuelve todo en el aire.-Dejenme darles una advertencia. Quien se tope en mi camino...solo le espera la muerte.-hace caer todo al suelo, causando una masiva destrucción. Royal Woods quedó destruida por completo.

Lincoln se estaba reuniendo con todos sus hombres. Linka reaparece. Ella no habia perdido sus poderes. Un sobreviviente con el poder de transmitir lo que observaba a los demas, se quedo mirando y escuchando.

-¡Lincoln! ¡¿Que acabas de hacer?!-

-El golpe final de mi plan. Aprovechar la graduación y que los heroes mas fuerte vengan a visitarte, para asi matarlos.-

-¡¿Por que...?! ¡¿Por que hiciste esto?!-

-Son solo negocios.-

-¡¿Solo negocios?! ¡Lincoln! ¡¿En que te has convertido?!-

-¿Yo?...Siempre fui así. Al Lincoln amable y patético inútil que conociste, era solo un personaje. Una máscara.-

-¡¿Por que causaste esto?! ¡¿Sabes cuantas personas murieron?!-

-Ya te lo dije. Son solo negocios. Además, ya me hicieron lo suficientemente fuerte.-

-¿Lo suficientemente fuerte?-

-Los primeros poderes que robé fueron uno de regeneración, y otro que me volvia mas fuerte a medida que me recuperaba de las heridas graves. Como el plan ya se cumplió, ya no necesito actuar ni esconder mi identidad a los demás, ni tener que vivir en este podrido pueblo. Y ya no los necesito.-

-Lincoln...-

-¿Por que actuas como si te importara?-

-¡Porque de verdad me importas! ¡Siempre me has importado! ¡Desde que tenia memoria que me importas! ¡Yo siempre te quise y sigo queriendote, hermano...!-

-¿Hermano? ¿No que dijiste que no tenias hermano una vez? ¿No que dijiste que te daba vergüenza tener a un hermano sin poder?-

-¡Era solo una mentira! ¡Yo siempre...!-

-Que pesima actuación. Como si de verdad te importara. Eres igual de falsa que los Loud.-

Se pone a llover.

-¡Si lo dices por todas esas veces que te insulte y te hice daño, era para que...para que...para que...! Para que los demas no me rechazaran.-se arrodilla, comenzando a soltar lágrimas.-Perdóname, Lincoln. Fui una tonta. Una completa cobarde. Dejé que la opinión de gente que no merecia mi amistad y cariño impidiera mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti. No merezco tener estos poderes. No merezco ser llamada una heroina. Si quieres vengarte por todo lo que te han hecho, matame solo a mí, pero no mates a nadie mas, por favor.-y cierra los ojos.

-Vamonos.-se teletransporta con sus hombres, pero vuelve rápidamente, solo. Ataca a Linka. Esta esquiva y trata de atacar a Lincoln, pero se convierte en niebla. Ataca a Linka por la espalda, con un brazo que convierte en sable.-Si sobrevives a este ataque, ten presente esto: No intentes convencerme con tus discursitos baratos de telenovela de quinta. El amor no es mas una falacia para mi. Si te interpones en mi camino, te mataré, y lo mismo va para los demas Loud.-se teletransporta, dejando a Linka en el piso, perdiendo sangre, y perdiendo la conciencia.

Cuando Linka despierta, ve que se encontraba recostada en una tienda de campaña. Habian llegado militares trabajando junto a los bomberos y la policia, rescatando personas entre los escombros. Habian muchos hospitales de campaña. Estaba Leni a su lado, acompañada por la mayoria de las Loud.

-¿Que paso? ¿Donde esta...?-

-Muchas personas murieron.-Lori deprimida.-Incluyendo a mi bubuosito, Ronnie Anne, Carol y Carlota.-

-Tambien murieron Chazz y Becky.-Leni.

-Murieron Sam y Chong.-Luna.

-Y Benny y Maggie.-Luan.

-¡Maldito Lincoln!-Lynn.-¡Se ha estado burlando de nosotras todos estos años! ¡Nos engañó! ¡Nos vio la cara de tonta! ¡Nos quitó nuestros poderes! ¡Ya no somos la familia mas poderosa de Royal Woods! ¡Ahora somos la familia mas inútil de todo el mundo!-

-¡Destruyo tambien nuestra casa!-Lola.-¡Junto a todas nuestras cosas!-

-¡Mis mascotas tambien murieron!-Lana.

-¿Donde estan nuestros padres, Lucy, Lisa y Lily?-Linka.

-Aun no encuentran a Lily, Lisa está en coma, y Lucy...-Leni soltando una lagrima.-...Murio entre los escombros. ¡No alcanzó a escapar!-

-¡¿Y mamá y papá?!-Linka.

-¡Se suicidaron!-Lynn.-¡Dijeron que no soportarian vivir como unos inútiles y se envenenaron con unos químicos de Lisa! ¡Todo por culpa de Lincoln!-

-¡Callate!-Leni.-¡Lincoln no es el único culpable aqui! ¡Es nuestra culpa que se convirtiera en un villano! ¡Dejamos que nuestro estupido orgullo nos hiciera maltratar a Lincoln...incluyendome! ¡El no tenia poderes, o eso pensabamos, pero aun asi...era nuestro hermano! ¡Era nuestro deber protegerlo y cuidarlo! ¡Fallamos como hermanas!...Y fallamos como heroinas.-se comienza a mover.

-¿Donde vas, hermana?-Linka.

-Voy a buscar a Lincoln. Se que en el fondo, aun es una buena persona. No me importa si me mata y que no me perdone. Quiero se sepa que siempre lo amé, y que estoy arrepentida por no haber hecho nada por él.-se va corriendo.

El tiempo pasó. Royal Woods comenzó a reconstruirse lentamente. Lily fue encontrada, aunque perdió las piernas y quedó bajo el cuidado de Linka. Lisa se recuperó del coma, pero un daño cerebral la dejaria en vegetal. Tanto Lana, como Lola, tuvieron que enfrentar su nueva vida como sin poderes, aprendiendo lo que tuvo que pasar Lincoln todos estos años. Lynn fue encontrada muerta. Trato de vengarse de Lincoln, pero este la aplastó como un insecto...literalmente. Luan y Luna trabajan en un club nocturno como camareras. Nadie sabe el paradero de Leni, ni tampoco se sabe si aun sigue viva. Lori, aunque cueste creerlo, se casó con Clyde. Este la aceptó, aun siendo una sin poder, aunque Lori solo lo hizo por dinero. En cuanto a Linka, recibió su título de heroina, pero tenía solo un objetivo: rescatar a su hermano de la oscuridad que nubla su corazón.

Lincoln siguió con su sistema de Legión de Villanos, que poco a poco iba creciendo y adquiriendo mas miembros. Algunos sobrevivientes de Royal Woods y familiares buscaban venganza contra él, pero todos ellos murieron a manos de Lincoln, entre ellos, Chandler, Liam, Cookie, Tabby, Stella, Carlos, Flipp, Hank, Steak, Kotaro, entre otros más. Otros villanos comenzaron a copiar su sistema. La situación se estaba poniendo cada vez mas complicada para los heroes. Los crimenes aumentaban, las personas estaban perdiendo su confianza a los heroes y a la policia, y el presupuesto de la Liga de Heroes se iba acortando, para pagar los daños colaterales. Muchos temen que sea verdad, lo que algunos llaman "el comienzo de una era oscura". Linka y Lincoln solían chocar, y enfrentarse entre ellos. Todas sus peleas quedaban en empate, ya que uno de los 2 y sus bandos huían estratégicamente cuando las cosas se complicaban.

Ya pasado el tiempo, Linka con ya 30 años, se convirtió en una gran heroina. De las pocas que aun podia brindarles una luz de esperanza a la sociedad. Fue apodada Linka "Reina Esperanza", mientras que Lincoln, su poder también creció, y donde estuviera, los heroes caían y las ciudades caían en su control. Fue apodado Lincoln "Emperador del Mal".

Luego de constantes luchas, llegó el momento de la batalla final. Linka y Lincoln estaban frente a frente. El bien y el mal se iban a batir en un duelo cuyo resultado, determinaria el posible destino del mundo.

-Se acabó, Linka. Hasta aqui llegan nuestros encuentros. Esta vez, uno de nosotros 2 morirá si o si.-

-No puedo creer que hasta esto has llegado, Lincoln. Se que nuestra familia te trató mal, pero no hay excusas para actuar de esta forma.-

-Yo no me hice villano por venganza. Lo hice para sobrevivir, porque es totalmente inútil actuar como un chico bueno. En este mundo, solo los fuertes sobreviven. Los debiles mueren. Los sentimientos son un obstáculo para sobrevivir y no sirven de nada. El amor no es mas que un objeto decorativo en esta sociedad arrogante y competitiva, y que solo les brinda una falsa esperanza a los debiles para hacerlos escapar de su triste realidad.-

-¡Te equivocas! Hay mucho mas allá que solo actuar como una buena persona. Los heroes tambien brindamos esperanzas. La esperanza de poder seguir viviendo con tranquilidad y decirles que todo esta bien, la esperanza de poder seguir adelante con nuestro objetivo sin importar cuantas veces caiga, la esperanza de mejorar y aprender algo nuevo. Puede que no todas las personas sean buenas, pero las personas tambien pueden aprender de sus errores y convertirse en buenas personas. Solo tienen que desearlo de corazón y tener la voluntad para cambiar. Ayudar a las personas a ser cada dia mejor, a motivarlas de que aun hay un hermoso futuro por el que vale la pena seguir viviendo y trasmitirles esa esperanza de que todo saldrá bien. Eso es lo que hace un verdadero héroe, y eso es lo que le enseñaré a las futuras generaciones.-

-Que desperdicio de tiempo. Como si de verdad las personas estuvieran dispuestas a dejar de lado su orgullo y lo que mas quieren por un "futuro mejor". Despierta. Nadie va querer cambiar. Las personas siempre buscaran una excusa para sentirse superior a otras.-

-Entonces yo les demostrare que vale la pena hacerlo. Que aún hay esperanza. Yo les transmitire esa voluntad a todos ellos.-

-Si es que aun sigues viva...Heroina. Aunque solo estás soñando con algo imposible.-

-Te demostrare que aun hay esperanza. Te rescatare del lado oscuro...Hermano mio.-

Linka y Lincoln se lanzan al ataque, chocando sus puños, cargados con energia, y causando un gran destello que arrasa con todo a su paso.

¿Fin?

Epílogo:

-Se acabó...La era de los heroes ha terminado.-Una voz. Era un muchacho albino de 20 años. Estaba frente a frente a una albina de su misma edad. Estaban en medio de una destruida ciudad, mientras los cielos estaban oscurecidos por una tormenta eléctrica.

-No puedo creer que hasta esto hayas llegado, Logan.-La albina.-¿Que pasó contigo? ¿Que pasó con mi primo, con el que juramos con el meñique que haríamos un mundo mejor, sin cometer los errores de nuestros padres, tios y abuelos?-

-Abrí los ojos, Liberty. Este mundo nunca se ha corrompido. Los humanos somos así por naturaleza. Esas palabras como heroe y villano, bien y mal, luz y oscuridad, son conceptos estúpidos que solo sirven para encadenar quienes somos realmente.-

-No es cierto. Es gracias a que conocemos los conceptos del bien y el mal que los humanos hemos progresado y evolucionado. Es gracias a las leyes y a la justicia que los humanos hemos podido aprender a vivir en paz. Saber que esta bien y que está mal es lo que nos separa de las bestias y los animales.-

-Pero si los humanos somos animales. Y mientras las sociedades exista, los humanos jamas serán libres de ser quienes somos. De nuestro verdadero ser. No hay otra manera de liberar a los humanos. Las sociedades deben caer.-

-Lo que tu llamas verdadero ser, es en realidad la ignorancia. Una oscuridad que nubla las mentes humanas y no las hace darse cuenta de lo que hacen sus acciones, hasta que una luz llamada conocimiento los ilumina y los hace cambiar.-

-Conocimiento. Otro elemento que restringe a los humanos de su verdadero ser.-

-No dejes que los hechos que ocurrieron con nuestros padres y demás familiares oscurezcan tu juicio.-

-No oscurecieron mi juicio, Liberty. Me hicieron darme cuenta de la verdad.-

-Esa no es la verdad, Logan. Tu y yo sabemos lo que es la verdad de las cosas. Busca en lo mas profundo de tu corazón y lo sabrás.-

-No me hables de emociones humanas, porque esas cosas tambien nos restringen de nuestra naturaleza.-

-Lo siento, Logan. Yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, mientras sigas haciendo esto. Yo creo en la verdad. Creo en la justicia, y creo en el progreso humano en hacer un mundo mejor para todos. Yo lucharé, aunque uno de los 2 tenga que morir, porque...soy una heroina, y lucharé por un futuro mejor para todos hasta el final.-

-Como quieras...heroina. Te mostraré como somos los humanos en realidad.-

Ambos se lanzan al ataque, intercambiando puños y patadas, mientras que por cada ataque dado, se extiende un gran destello de energia.


End file.
